He loves his Brat
by AoKagalover14
Summary: Story is based in the normal SNK word right after Eren joins the Survey Corps. Eren has been harboring feelings for the Captain, but thinks the Captain feels the opposite. All Eren wants to do is impress the Captain and kill Titans, it should be easy enough, right? *warning* SMUT, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Eren's POV

'_Damn, it hurts!,' _I think to myself as I rub my bruised sides. Yesterday, Captain Levi had to beat the living shit out of me to convince the judge to let me go with the Survey Corps. But what's hurt more than my 'kicked in' sides is my pride as a man.

**Flashback**

"Sorry, does it hurt very bad?" Asked Hange as she cleaned up the blood from my left cheek.

"Yeah, but I'm okay. Better than being dissected."

She giggles and continues to clean up my wounds. As she's wiping me down, Levi sneaks in behind her, but Hange still hears him as he steps behind her and leans against the wall.

"Levi, don't you think you over did it just a bit? Look at him!"

He clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes.

"Tch, it worked, didn't it four eyes? The brat's with us now thanks to me."

Commander Erwin comes over once Hange finishes up with cleaning me up, and shows his gratitude towards me, shakes my hand, and tells me that he's looking forward to working with me. After he gets up and walks over to Hange, Levi walks over and plops down right beside me, then throws his arm around me like it was nothing. He looks over at me and smirks.

"So Eren, do you hate me now?"

"N-No! You did what you had to do! I-I could never hate you Captain!"

I feel my face start to heat up. I don't know if it's from the Captains arm around me, or from me studdering like a blabbering idiot. I glance over to the side to see Captain with a sly grin written across his face.

"Oi, Eren, why in the hell are you blushing like a little school girl?"

I look around to realize that everyone in the room had heard what Levi just said… including Hange.

"Awe! Does our little Eren have a crush on the Captain?! How cute!" Hange is practically glowing with excitement, while I'm on the verge of tears from the pure embarrassment of the situation. To make things worse, the Captain keeps staring at me, making me blush even more. Then he moves even closer to me. I knew they would pick on the new guy, but all of this is way too much.

"So Eren… you have a crush on me huh? Even after I beat the shit out of you just now? Well, I can honestly say that I did not see this coming."

"N-no Captain! You've got it all wrong! Could you just- just get away from me!?"

I didn't realize that I had raised my voice to the Captain until everyone in the room got quiet and gasped. Levi furrows his brows, looking down toward the foot he had propped up on his leg. The he takes a big breath, exhales, stands up and straightens out his uniform, and walks out the room. After he leaves I ask Erwin if I could be excused, and he nods and lets me leave the awkwardly silent room.

**End Flashback**

Now I'm in this cold, dark and damp basement by myself, trying to keep myself together. Yesterday could not have gone worse than it did. I finally get into the Survey Corps, and get to be lead by the man I've looked up to for years, and I somehow mange to ruin all of that in about ten minutes, if that.

Once I change the wrappings on my sides that Hange gave me, I lie down on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. Why did I act like that? Captain is, well, a guy! I'm not gay, or , at least I wasn't. There's something about the Captain that makes my heart jump out of its chest every time I see him. His eyes, sharp like the blades he's slain so many Titans with, or his hair, complete with a smooth under cut. His jaw, strong just like he is, everything about him radiates power. He's so perfect, so sexy so- oh my gosh what am I doing?!

I look down and realize that I have a full erection underneath my uniform. Okay, I might be gay, but only for the Captain!

I start to unbuckle my uniform pants, and as I go to pull the zipper down I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Shit!" I swear under my breath. I try to fix my pants as fast as I could, but my hard on is still very noticeable. I guess I'll keep my legs crossed until they leave, it's probably Hange coming to ask some stupid question again like she does fifty damn times a day.

I sit up and cross my legs with my hands placed in my lap. As the footsteps get closer, I realize that it isn't Hange, she's usually running and stomping around like a wild bull when she comes down here. These steps were quiet and smooth. I sit there and take a few deep breaths to attempt to calm myself down, which failed, of course.

"Eren…"

I hear the voice before I see the face, and I gasp when I realize who it is.

"C-Captain Levi?"

He leans up against the frame that leads to the stairs.

"May I come in? I need to have a word with you…"

"Uh… Yes, of course."

He nods his head and comes over to the bed and sets on the edge facing me. This does not help my boner at all.

"… What did you want to talk about Captain?"

"Yesterday… you do know we were joking right? It was just shits and giggles, trying to lighten the mood."

"Y-Yeah, I knew that."

"Then why did you act that way Eren?"

I shrug my shoulders and look down at my hands, unable to meet his eyes. This is the worst time to be having this conversation.

"Are you scared of me? I understand if you are, I won't be offended if that's it."

"No…" I whisper just loud enough that he could hear me. He leans over and puts his hand on my shoulder, and I instantly pull away from him, like his hand was covered in acid, and burned at the touch. He looks at me with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape.

"C-Captain I'm so sorry, I-"

"Why? Why in the hell do you keep doing that? Do I disgust you in anyway, to the damn point you can't stand for me to even lay a finger on you?"

"No! Captain you have it all wrong!" By this point I'm crying like a baby. I want to tell him, but I know things will be even worse if I do that.

"Damn it… Why won't you just tell me then, you worthless piece of shit?"

"Captain… I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry…"

"For what brat? Spit it out already! I'm tired of playing this damn game with you! Now tell me, and that's an order!"

I have to tell him now, I can't keep this up, he never gives up. Instead of telling his directly I move my hands away from my crotch, and avoid any contact with the Captain. I have never been so embarrassed in all my life.

"Okay, so you have a boner. This still doesn't answer my question about yesterday."

"… Yes it does, Captain."

He got quiet, and went into deep thought, furrowing his brows. He looks up at me, back down, then back at me again, mouth opening and shutting like he's trying to find the right words to say.

"Eren, before I came here, were you getting off thinking about me?"

I just nod. I don't trust my voice at the moment, and I keep my eyes straight ahead and away from his.

"So, Hange was right for once, huh? You really do have a crush on me?"

I glare at him from the side, and start to get up from where I was. I have to get out of there and away from him. Before I could make it off of the bed, Levi grabs my arm and throws me back on.

"And just where in the hell do you think you're going in that state that you are in, hmm? You can't just walk out of here with a raging hard on popping out of your pants."

"Then, Captain, why won't you leave so I can fix this damn problem!?"

After I said that, Captain hoped up on his knees and crawled over to me. I try to back up away from him, but the wall stops me from going any further.

"C-Captain! What are you doing?!"

He comes face to face with me, and outs his forehead against mine.

"Come Eren, you're not that stupid. You know what I'm doing."

He moves his head down to my neck and starts to lick at suck on the flesh. His hand starts to rub the inside of my thigh, very close to my dick. I grab his hand and try to pull it away, but to no avail.

"P-Please Captain, I can't take this. Please don't mess around with my feelings .like this. I don't want a quick fuck from you. So please, stop, Captain Levi." I sob.

He draws back away from me, and cups my face in his hands, rubbing away stray tears with his thumbs.

"Eren, really? Do I really seem like the kind of person who would sleep with anyone for a quick fuck? I see how highly you really think of me."

"S-So, if it's not that, then why are you doing this?"

"Eren, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Captain!"

"Then do me a favor, and close your eyes for me, okay?"

I hesitate, but I listen to what the Captain asks of me. The next thing I know I feel something warm and soft press against my lips. I peek open my eyes and see Captain Levi kissing me. I gasp, which he look as the opportunity to deepen the kiss and explore my mouth with his tongue. I moan into the kiss, and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls back, leaving a string of saliva connecting between us, both of us out of breath

"Captain Levi… W-Why?"

He grins and caresses my cheek.

"You still don't know, you shitty brat?"

He grins into yet another kiss, but this one wasn't nearly as deep as the first.

"Eren, I'm quite taken with you. Have been sense I seen you in your Titan form moving that giant ass bolder all by yourself, and giving humanity its first victory. Even though I hadn't even spoken to you at that time, I knew that I wanted you, that we were meant for each other. You and I, Humanity's Strongest and Humanity's Hope. Geeze, I sound really creepy right now, and you might think I'm crazy, but what I just told you is all true."

"Captain Levi…"

He pulls me in for a tight hug, arms wrapped around my waist, and my arms around his neck again. He pulls back enough to look at my face and smile, and dives back in for another kiss. One of his hands moves to the back of my head, fingers weaving through my hair, deepening the kiss. Our tongues caress each other in a gentle dance, alternating between sucking and lapping. It ends all to soon when he pulls pack again, face flushed with the lightest shade of pick, and lips swollen and covered in saliva. Damn, it's a sight.

He moves over and sets on the bed beside me, then grabs me and pulls me over top of his legs so I'm straddling him. He looks up at me then smiles.

"Eren, you're so sexy and beautiful. I want you so bad right now."

"Captain, I want you too. I'm right here, take me now Captain Levi… Please…"

As I said please I grind down on Levi, just to show him how hard he's made me. He lets out the hottest moan, it was like the most beautiful music I had ever heard, but better.

"Eren, as bad as I want to make love to you right now, I have to pass. I can't have you all sore and bitchy for your first day of training tomorrow."

"But Captain, I want you, no! I need you, now!"

"Okay, okay. I have an idea, don't worry."

He brings his hands over to the front of my pants and unzips them. He pulls them down just enough to see my straining cock through my underwear.

"Well, well Eren, looks like you have a nice little present in there for me, huh?"

"Please Captain, touch me. It hurts so bad, please touch me…"

"Okay, okay, only if you touch me too Eren. I'm in pain too."

I nod my head and focus on his zipper. The bulge sticking out is huge, I can only imagine how big he's going to be out of its confines.

I pull the zipper all the way down, grab his cock and pull it out of his underwear. He shivers when my hand makes contact with his flesh, and moans when I move my hand.

"Okay Captain, deal's a deal. Touch me before I explode!"

He grunts, and swiftly pulls my cock out. I almost scream when he first touches me, it's the best feeling I've ever had, and I was ready to cum right then, but I held back for Levi's sake.

"H-Hey Eren, move your hand, I want to try some thing."

I do s he says and I watch carefully. He pulls away from my cock, which I whimper about, and he shifts his hips so his cock would touch mine. He then wraps his hand around both of our cocks and starts jerking us off together. Tears were stinging my eyes due to the pure pleasure I was feeling. I open my eyes and look at Captain, and was met with his eyes. He brings his extra hand over to my head and pulls me in for a very heated and passionate make out session. I pull back and cry out his name. I was getting so close, I could feel that all too familiar tightness in my balls.

"C-C-Captain! I'm s-so close! I'm not going to- ah- last much longer!"

"Me either. Your cock feels so good against mine Eren, uhh, you're so good!"

My pants turn into cries of pure pleasure, and I was starting to shake from my nearing orgasm.

"Captain! I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh! M-me too Eren! C-Cum with me…"

"Oh… Levi!"

"E-Eren…!"

I arch my back as I came over both of our stomachs and hands, and soon after Captain's cum was mixing in with mine.

Levi gathers his breath, and rolls me over so I'm lying on my side. He reaches over for some tissues that I have in my 'room' and cleans us up. After he cleans up he gets up, straightens out his clothes and get's ready to walk out. No… not yet.

"W-Wait, Captain!"

"Yes?"

"Could you stay and cuddle with me for a bit?"

"… I guess. But only for a little bit, before four eyes comes looking for me."

I smile and lift up the covers for him to slide in under. He wraps his arms around my waster, and I fall asleep cuddled up against his chest. Knowing that I get to see him tomorrow almost makes me excited for training… Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren's POV

I wake up, not knowing what time it, due to the fact that there aren't any damn windows in this damned place. I lie there and let out a long sigh. I look over to my side and see the wall. Of course the Captain wouldn't be here, what was I expecting?

I get up and stretch my back out. Today is the first day if training with Captain Levi, and I must say that I'm very nervous to see him today. While I'm stuck with my thoughts I start to take off my clothes and start to put on my uniform and equipment. Once I'm dressed I head up the stairs to be greeted with the great smell of food. I look over at the end of the table to see Petra setting out the plates for when the rest of the guys get up. Evidently it's still pretty early in the morning. She looks up and sees me standing there and smiles at me.

"Ah! Good morning, Eren! You're up kinda early, everything okay?"

"Good morning. Yeah, I'm fine. It's just hard to tell what time of day it is, so the first time I wake up I go ahead and get ready so I don't risk over sleeping."

"Awe, poor thing! I tried to get Levi to give you a normal room like everyone else, but he said that you being in the basement was part of the deal he made in order to get you here. Personally I think it's a load of shit."

"It won't be so bad once I get used to being in there I guess."

She nods and smiles at me again. I smile back and start to stare at my shuffling feet. I don't really know what to do right now.

"Hey Eren, why don't you go ahead and take a seat while I finish getting the food prepared, no sense in just having you stand there?"

"Sure, thank you."

I pull a chair out and take a seat next to where the Captain normally sits when he comes to eat or a meeting. Then Petra comes up beside me and places a plate of bread on the table, then clears her throat.

"So Eren, what do you think of the Captain so far? I see he hasn't scared you off yet."

Oh crap, I started to think about last night. Shit, I hope she doesn't notice me blushing!

"U-Uh… Well, I don't really know him all that well yet. I can say that I've looked up to him for a while now. I saw him while I was still part of the training corps after the Scouts had gotten back from an expedition. From the moment I first saw him I thought he was… I don't know… Amazing-"

"Oi brat, don't you know it's impolite to talk about others behind their back?"

I don't know when, but the Captain had snuck into the room, and probably just heard everything that I had said. Crap, this is a great way to start off the day.

"Oh Levi, he was just answering my question. Stop being so rough on him."

Petra looks over at me then smiles, then gets back to preparing whatever she was fixing for us. I turn around to see Levi glaring at me, but it's hard to pinpoint what exactly he's thinking, he always that bored expression on his face. He walks over to the table and pulls his chair out, sits, and crosses his right leg over the other.

I sit the facing straight but looking down at the table, trying to ignore the Captains fierce glare. And then I hear him sigh and clear his throat.

"So Eren, you think I'm amazing?"

"U-Uh, yeah, I-I guess…" I look up, but still avoid his eyes. After last night it's hard to look directly at him. I know that that is something that I need to get over soon, before my training starts.

"Hmm, you guess? You sounded pretty sure when you thought I wasn't in here. Petra, what in the hell did you say to him to make his scared shitless of me?"

"I didn't-"

"I could never be scared of you," I cut her off with a whisper, that obviously was not soft enough.

"Well, that's good to hear."

It wasn't too much longer until the rest of the squad made their way down for breakfast, and the awkward mood seemed to ease up with all of us together. I wanted to hold off training for as long as possible, so I kept asking them different questions about their experiences and encounters. Sadly, this tactic didn't get past the Captain, and he made us clean up and get ready for daily training.

Once we all headed outside, Captain called us all together to go over the plans for today's training.

"Okay, we're going to start off by doing man-to-man combat. This is more for Eren's sake than you alls, since this is how he fights when he's in his Titan form. After we take our first break, the rest of you guys, and Petra, can go and do some 3DMG training while I continue to work with Eren. Okay, partner up and get going!"

They salute, and spread out across the field with their respected partners. The Captain and I find a nice grassy area away from the dirt, because of his OCD with being clean. I take my place facing opposite of him, trying to get my heart to calm down so I can focus on my task at hand.

"Okay Eren, come at me. I want to see what you can do."

"Okay," I take a deep breath, raise my fists, and start to run toward him. Even though he was standing casually, with one hand hanging and the other on his hip, he easily dodges my attack and counters with a swift kick to my legs, sending me straight to the ground.

"Get your shitty ass up, brat."

I get up, and dust the grass off the back of my pants, then get prepared for another attempt of an attack. This time I try something different, and grab his shoulder, preparing to kick his legs out from under him and send him to the ground, just like Annie had taught me back in training, but the Captain was all too quick, and instead grabs me and flips me back to where I'm flat on my stomach. Then the last thing I remember is a sharp pain in my lower back as I was trying to get up.

"Oh wow! I've never known the Captain to go all out like that during training," commented Eld.

"I know! That Eren must have a hidden talent for it," Gunther agreed.

Levi started kicking his sides, telling him to get up. Petra runs over and all but pushes Levi out of the way while yelling at him.

"He's not waking up Levi! Why did you have to kick him so hard, you could have broken his back!"

Levi turns around to walk away towards the others, and clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"Yeah, as if I broke his back, he's just being a brat."

"But Captain Levi, he's completely unresponsive!"

Levi turns around, eyes wide with shock and worry.

"Oluo, help me get him inside so I can take a look at him. I may have to call Hange in to take a look too."

Levi just stands there completely still, watching them pick up Eren's near lifeless body and take him into the castle. Once Petra and Oluo are out of sight he turns around to where Eld and Gunther were looking at him with looks of worry. Then he yells at them to get back to work.

Levi's POV

As the rest of the squad heads for the forest for 3DMG training, I stop Petra to check up on Eren.

"Is he okay?"

"If you actually cared about him you wouldn't have done that Levi."

"Petra now is not the time to give me a lecture."

"Oh, really? So I shouldn't be telling you about how you almost killed him? How you could of paralyzed him? No, I think now is the perfect time!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me!"

"I just did!"

"… L-Look Petra, just tell me how he is."

"He's alive, and he's going to be a bit bruised and sore for a few days, but aside from that he's fine. He still hadn't woken up when I left him."

"I see. Thank you for looking out for him Petra, but I'll take it from here, you go ahead and join the others."

"I'm not sure you should be the one to look after him while he's like this. The stress might make things worse."

"He's my responsibility."

"And you have done a great job so far…"

"Petra!"

"Okay, okay! I'm going!"

I head into the castle once she's gone, and go down to the basement. I pull a chair up beside Eren's bed and look at him. He's on his back, perfectly flat aside from the pillow under his head.

"Why is he on his back," I wonder out loud.

"Because being on his stomach will only make his back worse."

I turn around in my seat to see Hange standing there in front of the stairs.

"What do you want, shitty glasses? Haven't you already checked up on him?"

"Why yes I have, Mr. Happy pants! But I'm not here for him, I'm here to check up on you."

"What the hell? Why me? I sure as hell didn't get hurt."

"Yeah, I know that. But you did almost kill someone you really care about, and I know that's bothering you, my dear Levi."

"Hange, you have officially lost whatever mind that you have left."

"Haha, you are so funny! But seriously, are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Like I said, I didn't get hurt at all."

"But I can tell that you like him Levi. I've known you long enough to notice these kinds of things."

"Oh yeah?

"Yeah, wanna know why I know?"

"No-"

"Because you're in here now, sitting beside him and keeping an eye on him. The last time something like this happened you didn't even bother to ask how they were, much less actually check on them. Come on Levi, just admit that you have feelings for-"

"Damn it! Would you just shut the hell up and get the fuck out of here!"

I turn back around in my seat, and wait for Hange's reply. Instead I hear her giggle and leave. Cure her for being so smart about every damn thing, including me.

I look down at Eren, and see that his eyes are twitching, like they're moving back and forth under his eyelids. Soon after I notice that I notice his breathing has picked up. I think he's having a nightmare, I should know, I have them all the time.

I lift the sheet covering him to search for one of his hands. I grab it and start to massage it with my thumb. I notice him squeezing back, and then see that his eyes are watering. Damn, he must be having a hell of a nightmare.

I get up and sit on the edge of the bed, so I can have a better angle to whisper in his ear.

"Eren, it's okay, I'm here. I'm here."

Almost instantly his breathing starts to go back to normal, then I barely hear him whisper my name in his sleep. After he whispers my name he starts to scurry, and starts to wake up.

Eren's POV

I wake up to a dark room, a runny nose, eyes that are stinging like a swarm of bees, and an aching back. My eyes can barley make anything out, they're so swollen from the apparent tears I've been shedding.

"That must have been one hell of a dream you were having, huh?"

"… C-Captain Levi?"

Even though I still can't make anything out with these eyes and the dim room I know that voice from anywhere.

"You want to talk about it Eren?"

All of a sudden I feel something pushing my hair back that had been stuck to my forehead. I must have been sweating due to my dream. Anyway if Levi is the only one in here with, that means he's the one who's now running their fingers through my hair. He must feel guilty, that's why he's being so nice. Well, either guilt or pity.

"Eren?"

"What?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Your dream. Whatever it was about was pretty bad. You were crying, and your eyes were going back and forth like mad."

"O-Oh… S-Sorry for worrying you Captain, but it was nothing."

"Really? Well I don't believe you at all. So I order you to tell me what it was about, and it better be the truth."

"Isn't that abusing your powers a little Captain?"

"Damn it, just tell me Eren…"

I close my eyes and take a big breath in. I don't see why it's a big deal, I have this same dream almost every night and it has never bothered me once I wake up. But if it'll get the Captain off my back I guess I have no choice.

"Okay. Basically, we're out on a mission, a really large Titan comes out and you go out to defeat it like usual. But something happens and it gets you first. And near the end of the dream you die in my arms, all bloody and a single tear falling down your cheek."

"Eren…"

"I don't know what causes me to have these dreams, but they're all the same, they all end up with you dying in my arms and finally telling me that you, umm… never mind."

"No, Eren, what do I say at the end, tell me."

He finally takes his hand out of my hair, and goes back to the hand he was previously holding.

"You… You say that you l-love me, and then you die."

"You said I 'finally' tell you, I never told you that before?"

I shake my head no. I don't really understand why any of this matters, it's just a nightmare, everyone has them, especially those who have had to fight off Titans like I have.

"Eren, I can promise you something right now, and I'm a man that keeps his promises. I promise you that absolutely nothing in your nightmare will ever happen in real life. Absolutely none of it."

Right after he made that promise he lets go of my hand and I feel him get up off the bed. Well this was just adding insult to injury. He kicks my ass for the second time, and tells me he will never love me.

Right before I start to ball and cry I feel the sheets that were covering me up to my neck were taken off of me, and feel a warm body scoot in beside mine, and the sheet returns. He then throws his arm over me and lays his head right beside mine.

"Eren, after I kicked you and you didn't get up, I was worried, and for the first time in a very long time I was scared."

"Captain was scared? Of what?"

"I was scared of losing you."

"You lose men all the time, what's the difference between me and anyone else?"

"Eren, you're really dense aren't you?"

"Haha, Mikasa has always said that about me too. So I guess I am pretty dense."

"Then I guess I have no choice but to tell you …"

I can hear his take in a large breath, and sigh when he let it out. I open my eyes and turn my head to the side that he was on, only to be met with his eyes looking directly into mine.

"Eren, I love you. I didn't realize how much I actually care about you until I saw you on the ground, nearly lifeless. It made me start to think about my life with out you in it. Even though we haven't known each other for very long at all, it was really hard picturing my life without you in it. I've never really had interest in anybody, I've always found everything else to be more important than love, but after the first time I talked to you in that Military Police Dungeon, I knew you were meant for me, and you returning those feelings last night just proved my theory to be correct."

As one could expect, I'm in complete and udder shock. I thought the Captain couldn't stand, or felt sorry for me, or I was just an easy fuck for him, but him loving me was way off my radar.

"Eren… Say something please."

"I-I'm sorry, I was just in shock. This was the last thing I thought I would hear come out of your mouth."

"Did you not want to hear those words?"

"No! I did! I'm really happy Captain!"

"Me too Eren…"

He moves his head over to fill the very small gap separating us and molds his lips to mine. The kiss didn't last very long before he pulled away from it, but not too far away. I can feel his breath on my lips. He moves up a little and kisses my forehead, to my cheek, and finishes with the tip of my nose. Then he looks at me, and smiles. His smile has to be the most beautiful thing on this wretched planet. He puts one hand back to my head and laces his fingers through my hair, and the other cups my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

"I love you."

"I love you too, L-Levi."

You can only call me Levi when we're alone, got it brat?"

"Sir yes sir!"

And with that he attacks my mouth with heated passion, with tongues mingling together, exploring what now belonged to each other. I was Levi's, and he was mine. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand moving from my cheek to trace down my sides, rubbing ever so gently. His lips soon follow and he moves down to my neck. I feel him make a small nip and suck on the spot. He was obviously trying to leave hickeys on me.

"L-Levi, if you mark me there the others will see it"

"Let them. I want them to know that you're mine Eren."

He all but purrs my name before he starts to suck on my collarbone. Even though I can't really see what he's doing, I can feel him completely trace the out line of my collarbones with his tongue, then slowly make his way to my chest. Luckily for Levi I have no clothes on aside from my boxers. Without anything blocking his path he takes my right nipple into his mouth, and gently starts to suck on it.

"Mmm," against my will I let a slight moan escape my lips, which seems to feed Levi's fire.

"Does it feel good Eren?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Ha, I guess I don't. Those sexy sounds you keep letting out is enough proof for me I guess."

After he abuses my chest he continues his quest downwards. He dips his tongue in and starts to trace the lines of my abs. After he traces all the way down to where my boxers are he shifts around to where he's now kneeling between my legs. Once he gets situated he starts to kiss a trail up my thigh, and when he makes it to my cock he starts to mouth it through the annoying material that is still there. The string of moans that left my mouth were more than enough encouragement for him to remove the article of clothing and start making direct contact.

"Ohh, L-Levi," I moan as he starts to lick up my shaft and massages my balls. He hasn't even taken it into his mouth and I already feel like I'm about to bust.

"L-Levi, stop teasing, I'm not going to last m-much longer at all."

He looks up at me while he jerks me off.

"That's fine Eren, I'm doing this for you, so you come when ever you are ready."

Once he says that he winks at me then goes back down to my cock. He puts those beautiful lips around the head of my cock and sucks hard, while rubbing the rest of it vigorously. Once I notice his head bobbing up and down on me I reach down and thread my fingers through is hair. After one extra hard suck I throw my head back and pull his hair, making Levi moan in response. He knows I'm close and starts to suck harder and faster, even deep throating me at times. Too soon after this bliss started I felt the familiar tightness in the pit of my stomach. I knew I wasn't going to last any longer.

"L-L-Levi, I'm going t-to cum, get o-off!"

Instead of pulling off he goes even faster, and sucks even harder.

"Ahh… O-Oh LEVI!" I scream as I come in him mouth. I look down just in time to see him swallow my seed down in just one gulp. He slides back up and kisses me gently.

"Thanks for the meal Eren."

"Haha, it was my pleasure. So, should I do it for you now?"

"What? With your back like that? No way in hell! And like I said I did that for you, you don't have to repay me for it. Now, why don't we just lay here and cuddle until we go to sleep?"

He sits up and shifts back to where he's laying beside me again, his arms wrapped protectively around me.

"See Eren, this is just as good as anything else."

"Yeah, this is really nice. Hey Levi?"

"Yes brat?"

"I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

And with that we go into a blissful slumber, where both of us will be having very nice dreams from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, but this chapter is kinda short, and it's mainly filler. There's only so much I could do since I made one of the main characters injured. Hopefully you will enjoy it anyway!

Levi's POV

I wake up shortly after I fall asleep. I've been having problems sleeping for the past several nights now. Every time I look at Eren's face my heart flutters, then my stomach falls and twists in a fit. Just the thought of being responsible for cutting all his limbs off when he loses control of his titan form makes me sick to the stomach, and the slightest thought of possibly killing him if he ever gets too out of control is almost enough to make me want to vomit.

I look over at him. He's so peaceful. He looks like he might actually be getting a good night sleep for once. I reach over a move a stray piece of hair from his face. He's so young, and innocent. He has so much to live for, and yet, thanks to his 'special' ability, he has to go out behind the walls and risk his life for the cause and sake of humanity. It's not fair that he has to be the one to have to do this. If I could, I'd do anything to take his pain and suffering away. I'd take away his ability, I'd kill all the Titans (I am working on that one though), and I'd bring his mom back, just to make him happy. I use to fight the Titans because it was the right thing to do, better than struggling underground for the rest of my life, but ever since Eren has came into my life I have found a new reason to live and to fight; for him, for us.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by shuffling coming from beside me, and an arm being wrapped around my waist. I look over to see Eren's emerald eyes slightly open.

"Are you okay Levi?"

I lightly smile and turn over to where I'm facing him, my head lying in the crook of his neck, and kiss his cheek.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all. Go back to sleep brat."

"I will… Tell me what you were thinking about while I go back to sleep."

I roll my eyes and click my tongue. He really can be a brat at times.

"Fine. I was just thinking about how much harder I want to fight, and how I'm going to be more dedicated to the cause."

"Ah, sounds deep. You already do so much Levi, and everyone knows it too. Why would you want to do more? How could you do more?"

"Well, I know why, but I don't know how yet. I haven't thought that far into it yet."

He yawns and kisses the side of my head.

"Then why do you want to do it?"

"Well, there's this brat that has recently came into my life, and I really care for him, and I will do anything for him. And one day, this brat and I will have a life together outside these cursed walls. I'm willing to fight as hard as I can to make that day happen as soon as possible."

"Wow, that must be one special brat. I bet he's good looking…"

Ha, I see what he's trying to do here. How cute.

"Oh, he's a very sexy brat. Eye's greener than any emerald on this earth, and an ass that has me seeing it in my dreams."

"Damn, that sounds like someone I know…"

"Oh really? Because right now that said brat is laying beside me, fighting to stay awake just so he can keep talking to me."

"Oh yeah, I know him. He's a big brat."

I chuckle and lean up to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Yup, and he's my brat. Now go back to sleep."

"Okay, I will. Oh, and Levi?"

"Ugh, now what?"

"… I'll always be your brat. No matter what."

"I know Eren, I know."

And he drifts on into sleep again. I shut my eyes and try to get some sleep too.

Eren's POV

I wake up after having one of the best nights sleep I've had in years! But I also wake up to an empty bed, and my heart sinks a bit. I was really hoping to wake up with Levi, I mean, the Captain, still beside me, but I guess I can't ask for everything.

I attempt to get up out of bed, only to be struck with a sharp pain in my back, and I let out and unforced scream. Someone must have heard me, because I can hear footsteps hurry their way down the steps.

"Ah, good morning Eren! Well, no, I should say good afternoon. You have seen snoozing up a storm. I didn't have the heart to wake ya!

"Oh Hange, what time is it?"

"It's almost one. You missed lunch, but I saved you some to bring to you for when you wanted it."

"Thank you. Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Well there's no way you are able to train in your condition, and Levi have us orders to let you sleep."

"Really?"

"Yup! You sure did get lucky! Now lets take a look at your back. How's it feeling? By the sound of that scream I'd say it's still pretty sore?"

"Yes, it hurts a lot, but only when I go to get up. When I move or shift in the bed it's fine."

"Well that's a good sign! Hopefully you'll be ready for our next expedition. But don't stress it, you still have a week to heal for it!"

"Expedition? So soon?"

"Yes sir! It's to try out a new plan that Erwin has planned out. The new recruits will be joining us too! Isn't it exciting!?"

"It's something Hange, that's for sure."

"Alright kid, I put something on your back to make the muscles relax more and to make it heal faster. You just get some rest. I'll be back down in a little bit with some food."

"Thanks Hange."

With that she heads on up the stairs and leaves the basement. I wonder if this upcoming expedition has anything to do with what Levi was talking about last night? It can't be all that big of a deal if the Commander is bringing along the new recruits too, that would be too risky. I'll ask Levi about it the next time we talk… Or I'll let him bring it up. Whatever, either way, I will be going outside the walls for the first time next week, and nothing will stop me from killing the Titans.

Levi's POV

"Oi, Hange, how's Eren's back today."

"Awe! Is our little Levi worried about his boyfriend? How cute!"

I can feel my face turn red in embarrassment, and turn my back on her to avoid giving her another reason to tease me.

"Shut the fuck up, shitty glasses. Just answer the damn question."

"Geez, take it easy Romeo. Hahaha! Anyway, Eren is starting to improve. General movement doesn't seem to bother him, but when he tries to get up it bothers him quite a bit still. I'd give him at lease three more days off. I also don't want to risk him messing it up even more by pushing his body too much. Just try an go easy on him for now Levi."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean four eyes? Aren't I the one that let him sleep in today?"

"I'm not talking about training Levi…"

She winks at me, turns around, and starts walking back to the castle while laughing like the lunatic she is. It takes me a few seconds to realize what she really meant.

"I really hate her sometimes, that damn shitty glasses."


	4. Chapter 4

So heads up! After this chapter the next two or three are going to be about the Expedition, and will be filled with more action and angst than anything else. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment!

Eren's POV

I've been stuck in this damned bed for three days now, and even though my back is almost pain free I'm still confined to bed rest. My schedule for the past few days has consisted of sleeping, waking up to Hange checking on me and bringing me breakfast, take a nap, wake up and eat the lunch that Hange leaves for me, stare at the wall and contemplate life, take another nap, get up and eat dinner, and go to sleep for the night. I know one thing; I can't complain about the amount of sleep I've been getting, I usually don't get enough, so this has been a nice change. My problem is being stuck in here while everyone else is outside training and preparing for the upcoming expedition, including the Captain. Captain Levi hasn't been able to come down and visit me since the first night I was put on bed rest, and I really miss him.

"Ah, good evening Eren! Here's today's dinner! Hey, are you okay?"

I must have been staring off too much for Hange to ask if I was okay. She's usually pretty good at noticing when something is off with anyone, even someone she doesn't know.

"Hello Hange, thank you for the food again. Anyway, I'm fine. I was just thinking. It's the only other thing to do down here other than sleep."

"Ha, well, I can't argue with ya there, kiddo!"

She comes over and hands me my plate of food, and decides to take a seat beside me on the bed. She turns around to where she can face me a little better without having to turn her head.

"What were you thinking about Eren? You looked like you were daydreaming rather than thinking."

"Oh, nothing really. Just thinking about being outside training with the rest of the squad. I know I can't help it that I'm stuck in here, but I still feel like a slacker."

"I gotcha'! You really miss Levi, don't you?"

I almost choke on the bread I was eating. Damn, she can really see right through me!

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh come on, don't play dumb with me! I know about you and grumpy pants out there! Don't worry your secret is safe with me! Levi would probably kill me if it were any other way."

"… Okay. I guess I was thinking about Captain. I haven't seen him in a few days."

"That's to be expected. He's been over at HQ a lot the past few days. When I'm not here with you that's where I am too!"

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, and don't feel like you're missing out kid. All the other members have been doing is 3DMG training and going over the Commanders plan. I got a feeling Levi will be down here at some point to go over the plan with you too."

"Ah, that's good to know… That I'm not missing anything! N-Not that the Captain is coming here!"

Hange hunches over in laughter and beats her hand on the mattress.

"Oh kid, you really crack me up! Whew! Well anyway, I should get going! Have a good night, and I should see you outside tomorrow!"

"Really? I can train tomorrow?"

"Yes you can! But the minute your back starts to hurt you must stop right away, understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good! See ya Eren!"

I wave at her and watch her make her way out the room and up the stairs. Then I hear her stop and start talking to someone, but I can't really make out whom it is. The minute I hear Hange called 'shitty glasses' I knew whom it was that was talking to her, and I feel my heart fly out of my chest. Pretty soon I heard footsteps coming down the steps, along with Hange's steps going in the opposite direction. When he finally makes his appearance at the bottom of the stairs I jump up and start to run over to him, only to have him stop me.

"What's wrong with you brat? Get your ass back over there and act like you have some sense."

"S-Sorry Captain, I was just excited to see you. It won't happen again."

I turn around to start going back to my bed when I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm sorry Eren, I didn't mean to snap at you. I've been really stressed out about the expedition and all."

I pull away a little and turn around so I can face him, then hug him.

"I missed you Captain."

"Oi, what did I tell you about that?"

"Oh, right. Sorry Levi."

"That's better. Anyway, I'm sorry for neglecting you recently. Old man Erwin has had me stuck with him for the past few days. "

"It's okay, I understand. You're a Captain, it's your job."

"Yeah, don't remind me. Right now I just want to relax and forget about the damn expedition, even if it's just for a minute-"

"Oh Leeevvii! Don't forget to go over the expedition plans with Eren!"

"Shut the fuck up four eyes!"

"Love you too shorty!"

"I swear, I want to shove a blade straight up her ass sometimes. Alright, let's get this shit over with."

He lets go of me and starts to walk over to the bed, and sets down on the edge.

"Hurry up and get over here brat. I need to explain this shit to you."

I nod and take my place beside him. He reaches inside his uniform jacket to pull out a piece of paper, and unfolds it. Written on it are a bunch of squares and lines almost covering the whole sheet. He points to one of the squares near the center of the paper.

"Okay, this is our squad. We are to stay here and stay straight. The units around us are there for fighting off Titans and such. Basically our job is to do nothing until Erwin says otherwise. You are to stay right behind me at all times. Do not let more than a horse length get between us at anytime. And of course you are only to engage when I tell you to, and only when I tell you to, got it?"

"Yes sir."

He sighs and folds the paper back up to put it back inside his jacket. Then he takes the jacket off, folds it neatly, and places it on the end of the bed.

"Okay Eren, I think I can have that minute without thinking about the expedition now."

"W-What do you me-" I was cut off by Levi pushing me back on the bed and kissing me, hard.

Almost right after the kiss starts he claims my mouth with his tongue, not leaving any inch of my mouth unattended. I moan into the kiss, and wrap my arms around his small, but muscular, frame. He pulls back for air, and decides to attack my neck next, while pushing the bottom of my shirt up so he can start rubbing gentle circles around my stomach.

He pulls back again, but just long enough to pull my shirt off, then goes right back to abusing my neck. He takes the now naked flesh to his advantage, and starts to tease my nipples with his fingers.

"A-Ah! L-Levi, not there!"

He sucks one more time one my neck, then pulls back. He lets out a light chuckle and looks at me.

"What Eren? I thought you liked me playing with your nipples?"

He goes back down, only to replace one of his fingers with his mouth.

"Sh-shit! I-I never said that! Ah!"

"You didn't have to say it, your cock answered for you my dear Eren."

He reaches his other hand down to my clothed erection, and started to palm it roughly.

"Levi, p-please- ahh- stop!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Why is it always m-me getting the att- oh!- attention?"

He stops what he's doing completely and looks at me.

"I want to make you feel good too, Levi."

"How honest of you. I think I know how to settle this."

He smiles and gets up off the bed. He starts to remove all his clothes, and tells me to follow suit. Once he's completely stripped of his clothes he goes back over to the bed and lies down flat on his back.

"Okay Eren, on your hands and knees with your ass facing me."

I know what he's telling me to do, but I can't believe it at all.

"Um, a-are you sure Cap- I mean, Levi?"

"Yes, I think I know what I'm doing by now brat. Now hurry up and get your ass over here."

I swallow the large lump that has formed in my throat, and make my way over to the bed so I can take my position over top of Levi. Once I'm settled I'm instantly met with his extremely hard cock, and him viciously sucking on my balls.

"Hey Eren, you're the one who said you wanted to pleasure me, so get going."

"B-But Levi, I've never done anything like this before."

Oh, this is so embarrassing.

Levi's POV

This kid is so innocent I almost don't want to taint him… almost.

"Don't worry, just do what I've done. Follow by example. You'll figure out what I like after a while. It's all trial and error."

"O-Okay, if you say so. Please don't get mad if I do something you don't like."

"I won't brat, just don't bite me."

He starts off by licking the head a little, probably licking up what little bit of pre-cum that has formed there, and starts to lick up and down the underside of my dick. Since he seems to be getting a hang of the basics, I decide to get back to the task at hand. I take his cock into my mouth and gently start to suck. I have to be extra careful, or this kid will blow in seconds. I feel him start to take me in his mouth, and slowly bob his head while he massages my balls with one of his hands. I see he's learned something from the last time we were together. Damn, the kid's actually pretty good. He realizes he did something I liked after I moan around him and my hips jerk on its own.

"Does that feel good Levi?"

I answer him by humming around his cock, the vibrations make his hips jerk, forcing me to take more of him in.

"Ahh! L-Levi! Don't do that, please! I'll c-cum too soon if you do- oh!"

Hell, it shouldn't be too much longer before I cum at the rate he's taking me. But before I let this end, I'm going to have my fun.

I take him out of my mouth with a nice 'pop' sound, and I kiss a trail going up, starting at his balls. I continue up until I get to his beautifully puckered ass hole, and I slowly lick it. Of course, this cause Eren to freak out, but I hold his hips in place and continue working with his hole. I keep licking it over and over, trying to get him to loosen up some so I can actually start rimming him correctly, but he way too tight.

"Eren, please, relax. I'm not going to hurt you, this is going to make you feel real god, trust me."

He pulls off and turns his head and looks back so he could see me.

"B-But Levi, licking me there is dirty, isn't it? I thought you didn't like anything dirty…"

"Eren, there is nothing dirty about you, okay. Now relax. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to."

He nods and gets back to licking and sucking my cock, while get back to kissing his ass, literally. I can almost automatically see that he's relaxed, and I can start to force my way pass the muscles of his hole. When I feel that he's loosened up quite a bit, I decide to ad a finger into the mix. I get my finger in up to the first knuckle, then Eren clams down on me.

"Leeviii! What are you doing? I-It feels so weird!"

"I know Eren, but relax, and trust me, it will feel good very soon, okay?"

He takes a few deep breaths, and he looses up again, so I can continue forcing my finger in. Once I get my finger all in I wait for him to completely relax around me, and I slowly start to thrust it in and out. Eren is having a hard time sucking me off while constant streams of moans keep forcing their way out of him, so he pulls off of me and resorts to just jerking me off.

When I think Eren is pretty loose and is used to the one finger, I start to add in a second finger, which, to my amazement, goes in pretty easily. After I get both fingers buried deep within his heat, I curl my fingers up, and causes Eren to completely stop, scream, and arch his back beautifully.

"Did that feel good, Eren?"

"Oh my God, Levi, please more! I want more!"

"Oh Eren, I didn't realize how lewd you could be. You're so sexy right now. How about you put that pretty mouth of yours back to work for me, and I'll use mine too."

I can tell he was puzzled at first, but went back to sucking my cock anyway. I shift back down a little to where I'm lying back under his cock, and I take him back in, while my fingers were still working his ass.

"Levi! I-I c-can't anymore! R-Really, I-I – oh! – I'm g-gonna cum!"

One more curling of my fingers in just the right way causes him to release his cum in my mouth, which I swallowed happily. I slide my fingers out, and pop his now limp cock out of my mouth. He rolls to the side of me, allowing me to set up beside him. He looks up at me, and his face is enough to make me want to come. His face was flushed with a lovely shade of red, tears in the corner of his eyes, and drool coming from both corners of his mouth, all topped off with his swollen lips from sucking my cock.

"Levi, that was amazing."

"See, I told you it would feel good. Now if you would excuse me, I have unfinished business to attend to."

I reach down and start to stroke my leaking cock, and Eren reaches over and pulls my hand away. He sits up and leans over, and starts to lick the vein on the underside of my cock, making me throw my head back in pleasure.

"E-Eren, you don't have to do this. I can do it - AH!"

He takes me almost all the way in, and swallows around. Even though he almost chokes, he keeps going, and bobs his head at a very fast pace. He's so good at this I can't believe that almost twenty minutes ago he couldn't do this at all.

"E-Eren… Get off, I'm going to come. Please! H-Hurry! EREN!"

Without thinking I grab his head and push him down, releasing all I had into his mouth. He struggles quite a bit, but eventually swallows most of it down. What was left came out when I pulled out of his mouth. Just when I thought he couldn't possibly get any hotter I was proven wrong. He had cum dripping off of his chin, my cum. Oh this is a beautiful site.

"So sorry Eren, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay."

He looks over at me, and smiles, and I grab the back of his head and pull him in for a passionate kiss. I taste myself on his tongue, and it's almost enough to make me hard again. He pulls back with a line of saliva and cum connecting us.

We put most of our clothes back on, and get in the bed together. Being able to look down and see Eren lying there beside and looking up at me with a big smile and sporting a 'fucked out' out look is probably one of the best parts of the night.

"Tonight was amazing Levi."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Next time will be even better."

"Will you put it in next time?"

"Nah, probably not. We can't do that until after the expedition."

"Oh…"

I look at him and he looks like he's almost ready to cry. I always find something to fuck things up.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"What if I die?"

"Well, you die. I don't really get your point here Eren."

"I don't want to die with regrets Levi, like not sleeping with you for the first time, and waking up beside you the next morning. I want that."

"I see. Well you want to know something Eren?"

He looks back up at me again and I lean down and place a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you, and I won't let anything happen to someone that I love. If you die, I die, because you are my new reason to live. My reason to fight now is to protect you. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"Okay. I love you too Levi… so much."

And with that he drifts to sleep with a small smile on his face, and I pull him in close to me and go to sleep myself. I have a feeling that this next expedition is going to be unlike any other.


End file.
